elevationfandomcom-20200216-history
Elevator door types
Elevator doors have two major types, manual and automatic. The manual doors are normally opened and closed manually using hands, and automatic doors are the standard type of doors found in modern days elevators, usually powered by a door operator. Non-automatic/manual doors These doors are normally opened or closed manually using hands, although some of them close automatically. Most older and small European elevators from the 1950s to 1970s are using manual hinged door (similar to normal room doors), while the inside has a manual sliding scissor gate or often there is no door at all. For manual doors, sometimes the door can be spring loaded so the gate can't be left open, or the gate can automatically close when you press the button, and partly/completely close when the elevator gets to a floor. The inside door can also be a barred gate, which can be automatic or manual. These type of door is still used today, normally for smaller wheelchair lifts or home elevators. Some older freight elevators may have a horizontal or vertical manual doors. In some Asian countries, one may find an old freight elevators with manual accordion or scissor gate. Some old elevators may have a semi-manual doors; a configuration of manual door outside and an automatic door inside. Hitachi 1960s elevator HK.jpg|Manual outside door of a 1960s Hitachi elevator in Hong Kong. Gated Bennie lift.jpg|An old gated Bennie freight elevator with scissor gates. Hitachi freight elevator door.jpg|Vertical two-speed doors of a Hitachi freight elevator in Gajah Mada Plaza, Jakarta. Derelict manual door elevator.jpg|Manual elevator door without window. IMG_5312.JPG|Vintage Otis swing door outside view IMG_5305.JPG|Vintage Otis swing door inside view IMG_5255.JPG|Vintage heavy duty fireproof swing door IMG_5116.JPG|Vintage Otis scissor gate IMG_5138.JPG|Vintage Otis scissor gate IMG_5059.JPG|Vintage Otis scissor gate Gate2.JPG|Vintage Otis scissor gate IMG_5302.JPG|Vintage Otis barred gate H.jpg|1920s Otis inner elevator gate. Automatic doors Automatic doors are the standard type of doors found in modern days elevators. Almost all the automatic doors are usually powered by a door operator installed on the elevator carhkelev - Door operator video clips & hkelev - Door operator video clips (2). Those except manual door with automatic door opening/closing device and all the incline elevators with every independent door operator belongs with every single shaft doors and car doorsEpic Climbing lift at IWM in Manchester. Schindler mechanical door operator.jpg|A Schindler QKS9 mechanical door operatorDoordrive QKS9. This door operator was discontinued in the mid-2000s. Kone cable door operator.jpg|A Kone AMD cable door operator (supplied by Wittur Group AMD door operatorWittur - AMD 2 car door operator). This door operator is produced since 2000.Kone High-Performance Door Systems Old OTIS door operator.JPG|Early 1990s Otis mechanical door operator. Sematic door operator shaft.JPG|Sematic shaft door component used on a Schindler 3300 AP elevator. The clutch in the next picture will touch the pick-up roller to unlock the shaft door interlock.What is an elevator? (by Dover Corp.) Sematic door operator arms.JPG|Sematic car door operator used on a Schindler 3300 AP elevator. Single opening A single opening door only has a single panel door the width of the doorway that opens to the left or right laterally. This is especially common in less expensive buildings and very common in older buildings in North America, Canada and European countries. Ponderosa_elevator.JPG Delta Hotel Amsterdam - Old KONE Starlift.JPG|Single opening door of a KONE Starlift elevator in Amsterdam, Netherlands. MS lift singapore.jpg|A single-piece door Marryat & Scott elevator in Singapore. File:Doors2.JPG Center opening Center opening doors are very common in elevators found in almost every buildings. This type of door consists of two panels that meet in the middle, and slide open laterally. One advantage of this type of door is has high efficiency operation, but the disadvantage is the width of the door cannot be fully utilized. Hitachi 1982.JPG Hitachi computer control indicator.jpg Hitachi 1983.JPG Indolift Elevator.jpg Schindler 3300 AP (S) 2010.jpg OTIS 1999.JPG Schindler 3300AP.jpg Dewhurst LED Floor Indicator (OTIS).jpg GOLDSTAR INDICATOR.jpg Old Fujitec 80s indicator.jpg ChoiTakSigma.jpg Fiam Elevator at Yangtze Cinema Singapore.jpg Hitachi Elevator 4.jpg Blk. 1 Beach Road - OTIS Elevator (Lift A).jpg N1690.jpg Hitachi Elevator Melawai Plaza Jakarta.jpg IMG 0595.jpg IMG_0810.JPG IFE elevator.JPG|IFE elevator. Sliding telescopic doors 2 speed telescopic doors are common in bed, service and freight elevators, but are also common in passenger elevators, usually for those located in a small building or in an insufficient space where the doors cannot slide all the way through both side wall. In this type of door configuration (potentially allowing wider entryways within limited space), the doors run on independent tracks so that while open, they are tucked behind one another, and while closed, they form cascading layers on one side. Mitsubishi (BE) 2007.jpg Mitsubishi (S) 1985.jpg Mitsubishi USA classic hall lanterns.jpg Hitachi Elevator (Narita International Airport, Tokyo).jpg Hyundai elevator freight doors.jpg S3300 AP two speed doors.JPG|Schindler 3300 AP elevator with two-speed doors. Two speed doors.jpg Sabiem indicator 1969.jpg Other types of sliding telescopic doors: *3 speed sliding telescopic - this configuration is normally found in older freight elevators and some passenger elevators, this type has three panels. *2 speed center opening telescopic - commonly found in large passenger (such as those in airports), freight and very often bed elevators. This type has four door panels and open/close just the same as normal two center opening doors. Some older elevators may have outside center opening doors and four center opening telescopic doors. N2006.jpg Vehicle Elevator in Berlin, Germany.jpg Dewhurst indicator on Sigma elevator HK (2).jpg *3 speed center opening telescopic - a very rare configuration that is commonly found in heavy-duty freight elevator and vehicle elevators. This is basically similar to the four center opening telescopic type but it has six panels of doors. HUGE Hyundai Cargo Elevator.jpg *Vertical bi-parting - this type of door is usually seen on most freight elevators in the United States. The outer door is like a center opening door, but vertical. The inner door is usually a single door that goes up. Sometimes the inner door can be two speed. These doors can be automatic, or manual for older freight elevators. TopDoor.JPG|Top vertical bi-parting hoistway door BottomDoor.JPG|Bottom vertical bi-parting hoistway door LargeDoor.JPG|Very big vertical bi-parting doors References External Links *hkelev - Elevator door types *hkelev - Elevator door structures Category:Elevator doors